It's been a long road, but here we are
by Wemma1997
Summary: Emma and Will's story, happening after nigh of neglect as if Holly and Will were still dating, and Will never got a chance on broad way. Will is dating Holly. But how long can they last without each other? maybe smut later, unsure. Better than summary.!
1. How it all began

Emma watched as will pass her office hand in hand with Holly Holiday. Her relationship with Carl was over and Will knew it. With all her heart Emma wanted Will to leave Holly. She wanted him back so much. But she also knew that it was unfair for her to ask him to leave his happiness for her. It would be her fault though. She was the one who wanted to move on, who wanted to find new people. Now all she wants is him. She was caught off guard when Will had shown up in her office while she was day dreaming of him.

"Hey Em." He said with a boyish grin of his face.

"Oh hey Will" she said while batting her eyes. Flirting wasn't Emma's strong suit, but man did she know how to play Will Schuester. He was like putty in her hands. Even though Will knew it was wrong, he wanted to be with Emma too. He liked Holly a lot; she was breath of fresh air. She was funny and different in so many ways, but she was no Emma. Their desire for each other was pretty well known. They had the same mutual feelings, but they both knew what was right and wrong, and this was wrong.

"So, anything exciting happen today?" Will asked staring into her eyes.

"No, just the same old same old. Just teenage kids coming in here with their same problems" she said in a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh" he said wishing there were more to talk about.

"So how are you and Holly" She said with a bit of resentment in voice.

"Good, great, fabulous. Couldn't be happier" He said lying. Knowing full well he would be much happier with her, a committed girlfriend. Holly was great, but she lacked the heart Emma had.

"I'm happy for you. Really, you deserve it" Emma said with all honestly, still wishing it was her to make him happy

"So how is the annulment going?" He said with the greatest love and care in his voice.

"Good, we signed all the papers. I am now officially just Emma Pillsbury again. It's lonely though. I am happy to not be married anymore, but it feels lonely. I moved out of our old condo and back into the old apartment complex I used to live in. I felt too sad and ashamed to be there anymore, even though Carl said he would pay the mortgage for me to live there, I declined. I no longer want him to support me. I think that's why I married him. Not out of love out of support. I guess if you can't have the best you might as well have someone who will keep you safe." She said starting to babble now

"Don't feel ashamed. You shouldn't. You really tried Emma you really did. I know it, and it just didn't work out. That's okay, you can do better. I promise." He said smiling at her

Emma was smiling looking into his beautiful eyes. He always knew how to cheer her up. He could say the right thing and just like that she would be in a better mood. She didn't know what it was. Maybe his charm, maybe it was that she knew it came from great love. Then the bell rang, time for him to leave. Her to be alone to her own thoughts again.

"Well hey I have to go, but why don't you come over tonight and we can watch a movie and have dinner. As friends of course, but you know you said you were lonely so maybe company would be good?"

"Yes" Emma said almost too excited to go to his house. "I would love to" toning it down this time

"Great, say 6:30? Chicken sound good"

"Sounds great" And with that he left leaving Emma something excited to look forward to.


	2. The date

Emma was standing in front of her vanity mirror. She was dressing up. Even though it wasn't really a date she wanted to look amazing. So amazing he couldn't resist her. She was wearing a skin tight simple black dress. The dress hit above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. She had put on a red bracelet and matching necklace. She slipped on her red pumps to make her legs look crazy long. She started in the mirror. Her hair was done, her makeup she looked stunning. She grabbed her favorite perfume and sprayed not only on her wrists and neck but also on her body, so it was clear she wanted to impress.

Emma grabbed her phone, purse, jacket, and keys and headed for the car. As going down the elevator of her apartment complex she slipped on her coat and checked her phone. 6:15. It took her about 5 minutes to get to Will's and another 5 to climb his stairs in her pumps. So she though it was always good to be early.

She finally got to her car and began to go to Will's. So many thoughts went through her head. I my hair perfect, do I smell good, does my makeup look fine, are my teeth white. "You need to stop this, you have been around Will a thousand times without any problems" she thought while giving herself a mental pep talk.

Finally she was at Will's door. She took a deep breath in and knocked. Will of course came right away. "Emma!" he greeted warmly.

"Hi" Was all she could manage to get out. Emma followed Will into the house. He took her coat and put it in the closet.

"Do you want something to drink; I have water, soda, wine, champagne…" Will said but was stopped by Emma. "Wine would be nice" She said smiling. "Red or white" "White"

"Here take a seat, dinner will be ready in like 5 minutes, I will be out in a minute."

Will arrived with a beautiful plate of pasta with chicken. Salad and bread was accompanied by the main dish.

"Wow this looks, oh and smells great." She said with amazed eyes.

"Well it is for you my friend" He said with that boyish grin he loved to wear. It was like kryptonite on Emma, and he knew it.

When dinner was finished Will went over to a bag on the chair next to the coach. "Well let's see here, I have I don't know how she does it, What' your number, Friends with benefits, and The help, your choice"

"Mmmh," Emma said pondering her choices, and then chose a bold move. " Friends with benefits." She said with confidence."

"Ohh" Will was shocked by Emma's choice but shrugged his shoulder and put in the DVD.

"This is the one with Justin Timberlake right?" Emma asked making sure she had chosen the one she thought it was.

"Yes it is." Will said as he walked over to the coach and sat next to her.

The whole time the movie was playing Emma couldn't help but look over at Will. She stared at his lips. Wanting him so bad. Knowing that he wanted her just as bad. Emma never thought she could have this much lust. It was a sin and she knew it, but she kind of liked being bad. Then she did it, she leaned over and kissed will. Will was shocked at first as it came out of nowhere. But then he kissed back. Her tongue then lined the bottom of his lip asking for entrance. Will's lips quickly parted letting their tongues connect. It was erotic and crazy, plus it was wrong. But it felt so right. Everything did. For once in their lives it felt right.

They both had to part for air. "Wow" was all Will could utter. Emma stroked his face and smiled.

"I think I might love you Will, and it kills me everytime you are with Holly, Everytime she gets your affection and attention. I always want to steal the show, but then I realize she is your girlfriend. And I can't I just can't it's not right. But then I come here and kiss you and I don't know if you feel this way." She paused and looked into his eyes. "But god it just feels so right"

"I lied to you earlier, I said everything was great with Holly and it's not. Holly got a job in Cleveland Ohio and she said it's best for us to breakup. I just found that out this afternoon."

"Will just let me know if I'm crazy but, I want to date you, I know that's so forward and out of character for me, but I can't let you go ever again, ever. And if I were to see you with another girl, I might have to soot myself."

"No, you don't sound crazy at all, actually I feel the same exact way."

They kissed again now Emma was laying on her back and Will was cupping her face, they ended the night like this. But this was just the beginning of their story.


End file.
